Wearable devices, for example, smart watches may have more advantages than a traditional mechanical watch and thus gain the popularity among users.
Compared with a mechanical watch, a smart watch may typically have the function of Internet access. For example, a mart watch may allow query of weather forecast and achieve the communication function of a mobile phone. In the realization of the Internet access communication function, a smart watch is required to be provided with an antenna having the communication function. According to the approach actually in use, the antenna is nested into a plastic shell of the smart watch. Thus, when a user wears the smart watch, the electromagnetic waves emitted by the antenna of the smart watch may be heavily dissipated by the wrist of the user, resulting in poor performance of the antenna during the use of the smart watch. As a result, the wireless communication quality of the smart watch is reduced.